


Advancement Strategies

by Runespoor



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Multi, Pre-Reboot, bring your own subtext
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 22:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6677839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runespoor/pseuds/Runespoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So what did you do to get welcomed in?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advancement Strategies

**Author's Note:**

> pre-nu52; future fic in that continuity; also, cracky.
> 
> Someone should be having this conversation.

“...I slept with Nightwing, once,” Helena offers. “It didn't work out.” 

She considers. “It didn't work out the way I intended,” she amends.

He snorts. “I'll bet. You must have hit him in _all the issues_. Did he work himself up to asking you to marry him?”

“No. I put a stop to that the next morning – why do you think I realized this was going to be a lot more trouble than it was worth?”

Jason nods. “Smart woman.”

“That and the fact I could tell I reminded him of someone else,” she adds.

“Was it Babs or Bruce?”

She shoots him a look. Midway between ' _the memo that says we don't mention these things, did you miss it_ ' and ' _how do you possibly need to ask_ '.

“What about you?” she asks with barely a pause.

“Slept with the boss,” Jason says, succinct and nonchalant.

A blank. Then Helena looks at him with raised eyebrows.

He's checking the sights on his gun, his head tilted to the side as he aligns some imaginary target with his arm extended. When he sees her staring, he lowers the gun, shrugs, and raises it again.

Helena crosses her arms, and smirks. “Sounds like you've got more issues than I do.”

“Like you never thought about having sex with Barbara.”

Helena chooses not to answer.

Satisfied with the state of his weapon, Jason jumps down the gargoyle. 

“Well, it worked out for me,” he says easily, muscles tensing and extending as he lands. “Got to keep my guns.” 

He grins wide as he spins the gun around his finger, before pocketing it in his jacket. Sure, he's only firing rubber bullets nowadays, but it's the principle of the thing.

Helena shakes her head, and raises her hand to her ear. There's movement on the other side of the street. “They're on the move, O. Everything ready?”

Jason catches her eye. Helena smiles back.


End file.
